Our Love
by Aoirhue Kazune
Summary: WARNING: THIS IS NOT YAOI! FEM! NAMIKAZE NARUTO! Naru-chan, are you ready? Minato, sang...  Of course, Dad. Naru sudah siap.../ "NARUTO!"/ "Eh, Gaara-nii?".../ Naruto's first day! ! RnR, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter_ 1 : **

_*** Our Love ***_

**_By _Drayne Aoirhue Slyth**

**_Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Warning_ : * _This is_ '_NOT YAOI'_ !**

** * _Fem_! Namikaze Naruto**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Suatu pagi, di salah satu rumah mewah di Konoha.

"Sayang, bangun sayang..."

Tampak seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang sedang berusaha membangunkan sesosok gadis yang ehem—sangat—manis yang sedang berkelana di alam mimpi. 'Putri tidur' berambut pirang panjang itu hanya menggeliat kecil sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya, berusaha mengindahkan 'sesuatu' yang mengganggunya.

'Hhh, dasar. Tahan dirimu, Kushina. Jangan rusak hari pertamanya di sini. Tahan, tahan.' Sang wanita cantik itu hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan putrinya. Dia tahu kalau putrinya masih kelelahan akibat perjalanan dari Oto-Konoha yang memakan waktu tak kurang dari tujuh jam.

"Naru-_chan_, bangun. Ini kan hari pertama sekolahmu di Konoha. Ayo cepat bergegas, Naruto! Nanti kau terlambat!"

'Putri tidur' itu mulai membuka matanya sedikit, namun ditutupnya lagi. 'Hanya mimpi,' pikirnya.

Hah~

Benar-benar putri yang malas.

Kali ini, sedikit kerutan muncul pada kening mulus Kushina. Heran dengan tingkah laku putri semata wayangnya yang kelewat malas. 'Waktunya menggunakan cara itu!' pikirnya.

Sret.

Kushina mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto. "Naruto, ada kecoa di sampingmu. Dan oh, ada tikus juga!" ujar Kushina sambil meniup telinga Naruto pelan.

"Eengg~" Naruto mengerang pelan, merasa terusik, sekaligus merinding. Tapi sebentar kemudian, ia kembali diam.

Kushina melongo, seringainya hilang begitu saja. Kemudian, cepat-cepat dihilangkannya ekspresi yang menurutnya jelek itu. Ia melipat tangannya di dada. 'Ya Tuhan, benar-benar anak ini! Biasanya cara itu berhasil, 'kan?' batinnya heran. Tak lama Kushina terlihat berpikir, lalu menyeringai lagi. Seolah ada bohlam lampu yang menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Aduh, ramennya satu mangkuk. Nanti kalau dimakan _Daddy_ bagaimana?" Kushina berkata khawatir, namun seringai jahil terpampang di wajah awet mudanya. Kali ini ia mencoba menunggu lebih lama, ingin tahu reaksi anak gadisnya.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Lima detik...

"APAAA?! RAMEN TERMANIS (?) NARUUU! "

"Ada apa ribut-ribut, Kushina?"

"Yah, seperti biasa, Minato."

"Mana Naru-chan?"

"Sedang mandi."

**Flashback**

"APAAA?! RAMEN TERMANIS (?) NARUUU! "

GUBRAK!

"Aww! Sakit!"

Naruto terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit. Kepala di bawah, beserta kaki dan tangan di atas (?).

"Hah~ Sudah _m__u__m_ bangunkan dari tadi, 'kan Naruto?"

"Iya, iya, _m__u__mmy_. Naru bangun, kok."

"Sekarang cepatlah mandi. Kami menunggumu di bawah. Ada ramen juga, lho~" Kushina mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya. Namun Naruto langsung membelakkan matanya setelah mendengar perkataan ibunya yang mengatakan akan ada ramen untuk sarapan.

"Yay! Ah, maksudku, iya! Aku akan segera mandi! Tunggu di bawah ya, _m__u__m_! _And thank you for waking me up! I love you!_" Naruto segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang memang disediakan di setiap kamar.

"Dasar Naru-_chan_. Selalu saja seperti itu. Tapi, _love you, too_." Kushina melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Naruto dan menemui pelayan pribadi Naruto.

"Rina, Naruto sudah bangun. Sekarang, tolong siapkan seragam barunya. Kalau Naru-_chan_ sudah selesai, suruh agar cepat ke ruang makan."

"Baik, Kushina-_sama_."

Kushina tersenyum singkat, kemudian berjalan ke ruang makan yang berada di lantai pertama.

**Flashback End**

Terlihatlah seorang gadis manis sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar di kamarnya.

"Bajunya manis sekali, banyak rendanya. Benar-benar berbeda dengan yang di Inggris."

Sang 'putri' memutar badannya sambil tersenyum senang. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang lembut dibiarkan tergerai indah. Rina sampai terpana melihat kecantikan nonanya. Rina segera tersadar dari keterpanaannya dan berjalan menuju si gadis.

"Naru-_sama_, anda sudah ditunggu oleh Minato-_sama_ dan Kushina-_sama_ di ruang makan."

"Yup! Ayo kita pergi, Rina-_san_!" ucap Naruto semangat sambil menarik tangan Rina. Rina yang ditarik seperti itu hanya tertawa kecil. Ia benar-benar menyukai Naruto. Bukan, bukan rasa suka seperti itu. Namun rasa suka yang menjurus ke rasa sayang kepada adiknya. Naruto beserta orang tuanya sungguh berbeda dari majikan-majikan yang ditontonnya di sinetron yang kebanyakan dari mereka diceritakan sebagai majikan yang 'ganas' dan memandang rendah bawahannya. Walau tak diucapkannya dengan lisan, namun Rina merasa beruntung bisa mengenal dan bekerja di keluarga Namikaze.

"_Good morning, __Mum__, __D__ad_."

"_Morning_, Naru-_chan_. _So, are you ready_?" Minato, sang kepala keluarga Namikaze tersenyum lembut.

"_Of course, __D__ad_. Naru sudah siap." Naruto menjawabnya mantap.

"Gaara-_nii_ juga bersekolah di sana. Itu sekolah yang bagus, Naru-_chan_. Berjuanglah."

"_Okay, __Mu__mmy_."

"_Great._ Nah, sekarang, ayo kita makan."

"_ITADAKIMASU_!"

Tak lama setelah itu, keheningan menyelimuti. Yang terdengar kemudian hanyalah suara dentingan sumpit. Mereka menganut adat, 'Kalau makan, jangan bicara. Kalau bicara, jangan makan.' Sekedar informasi kecil, ramen yang mereka makan berbeda dengan ramen yang dijual di toko ataupun di kedai. Ramen yang mereka makan saat ini adalah ramen yang menyehatkan karena dibuat langsung oleh koki keluarga Namikaze.

Lima belas menit kemudian, sarapan bersama selesai. Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke pintu diikuti kedua orang tuanya.

"_M__u__m, __D__ad_, Naru berangkat dulu, ya," pamit Naruto sambil mencium pipi kedua orangtuanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _dear. __Have a nice day_!"

"Un._ Bye_~"

Gadis manis itu segera masuk ke dalam limousin sambil melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas oleh lambaian tangan suami istri Namikaze. Sungguh keluarga yang hangat.

Tokyo, Konoha _International High School__._

Blam.

Tep.

Keluarlah sesosok gadis manis nan imut berambut pirang panjang dari sebuah limousin mewah berwarna putih. 'Ini hari pertamaku di sekolah baru, aku harus terlihat rapi!' ujarnya dalam hati sembari menunduk, sedikit merapikan pakaiannya yang agak kusut setelah duduk. Sepertinya ia tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang sedang mengamatinya dengan tatapan bermacam-macam.

"Hei, lihat-lihat. Siapa anak itu?"

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Mungkin dia anak baru."

"Dia manis sekali! Imut!"

"Aku iri padanya!"

"Dia bule, ya?"

"Kalau benar dia anak baru, semoga dia ditempatkan di kelasku!"

"Bla... Bla... Bla..."

Suasana menjadi sangat ramai. Sementara itu, gadis yang dibicarakan itu sendiri sudah selesai dengan acara merapikan bajunya. Sepertinya dia masih belum sadar jika dia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Yup! _Well done_, Naruto!"

Si gadis berucap senang pada dirinya sendiri karena merasa telah berhasil menyelesaikan 'misi' merapikan banjunya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menampilkan sepasang bola mata biru safir yang menakjubkan. Sejenak ia menoleh kana-kiri, kemudian tersenyum di salah satu titik. Tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya, Naruto berjalan anggun menuju salah satu siswi.

"_I'm so sorry, Miss. C__ould __you help me_? Ah, maksudku, apakah anda bisa menunjukkan padaku, di mana letak ruang kepala sekolah?"

"…"

"_Miss_?"

'Eh? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Kenapa dia bengong?' Naruto mengernyit bingung sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah siswi itu.

"Ah! Eh, ma-maaf, aku bengong. Kau mau tanya apa tadi?"

"_It's okay_. Tadi aku mau ta—"

"NARUTO!"

Terlihat seorang siswa yang bisa dibilang...errr... sangat tampan berambut merah _maroon_ berlari kecil mendekat pada Naruto.

"Eh, Gaara-_nii_?"

. . .

_**~Tsuzuku~**_

**:_A/N_:**

_Moshi-moshi, minna-san_! :D

_Watashi wa _Aoi_ desu, douzo yoroshiku_! v.v

_Arigatou gozaimasu_ telah membaca_ fic_ perdana Ao di fandom Naruto.

Untuk itu, berkenankah _minna-san_ untuk memberi kritik dan saran yang membangun?

_So, i just wanna say..._

_**Review, please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter_ 2 : **

_*** Our Love ***_

**_By _Drayne Aoirhue Slyth**

**_Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Warning_ : * _This is_ '_NOT YAOI'_ !**

** * _Fem_! Namikaze Naruto**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

. . .

"Ah! Eh, ma-maaf, aku bengong. Kau mau tanya apa tadi?"

"_It's okay_. Tadi aku mau ta—"

"NARUTO!"

Terlihat seorang siswa yang bisa dibilang...errr... sangat tampan berambut merah _maroon_ berlari kecil mendekat pada Naruto.

"Eh, Gaara-_nii_?"

. . .

"Hei, lihat, lihat. Itu kan Ketua OSIS?"

"Kyaaa~ Gaara-_sama_, apa kabar?"

"Mereka serasi ya?"

"Mereka saling kenal?"

"Bla... Bla... Bla..."

Tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling, pemuda rambut merah yang dipanggil Gaara tadi segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Na-Naru-_chan_, hosh, kenapa kamu tak bilang padaku, hosh, kalau kamu akan sekolah hari ini? Hosh, hosh. A-aku kan bisa menjemputmu." ucap Gaara dengan suara dan napas yang terputus-putus. Peluh di wajahnya tak mengurangi kadar ketampanan yang melekat padanya.

"Hehe, maaf deh, Gaara-_nii_. Naru kan cuma ingin membuat _surprise_. Sepertinya berhasil, ya?" balas Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya. Oh, manis sekali. Gaara yang melihat cengiran itu, sontak wajahnya dihiasi kabut _pink_ samar sambil tersenyum salah tingkah. Ia pun mengacak rambut halus milik Naruto gemas.

"Uh-huh! _Onii_-_san_! Jadi berantakan lagi, 'kan? Fuh."

"Ahaha, kau itu manis sekali Naru-_chan_. Sudah, jangan menggembungkan pipi begitu, jadi tambah mirip bola, tahu. Ayo, kuantar ke ruangan Tsunade _baa-san_." Siswa berambut merah itu tertawa kecil, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan gadis mungil di depannya dan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"A-ku tak salah li-lihat kan?"

"Ga-Gaara-_sama_ tersenyum?"

"Kiamat sudah dekat!"

"Mesra sekali. Jadi iri." Oke, acuhkan ucapan terakhir siswa sirik ini.

Setelah Gaara dan Naruto menjauh, kerumunan itu kembali riuh. Ada yang ber-_blushing-blushing _ria, ada juga yang bertampang horor. Ah, sungguh enak dilihat dan menyegarkan (?) .

"Ah! _Baa_-_chan_!"

Sekarang, terlihatlah seorang gadis manis berambut pirang sedang memeluk seorang wanita paruh baya yang juga berambut pirang.

"Halo, Naru-_chan_. Kau jadi tambah cantik saja seperti ibumu."

"Hehe~"

Tsunade tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus rambut sehalus sutra milik cucunya. Sementara Gaara, hanya bersandar di pintu sambil memperhatikan. Kadang ia juga tersenyum geli, melihat tingkah kedua orang di depannya.

"Haha, cukup, Naru-_chan. _Pergilah ke kelas barumu. Pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Shizune, antar dia."

"Baik, Tsunade-_sama_."

"Sedangkan kau, Gaara, tetaplah di sini sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Baiklah," sahut Gaara dingin.

Saat Naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu, Gaara menepuk lembut kepala Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Berjuanglah," katanya lembut, yang dibalas anggukan singkat dan senyuman lebar oleh Naruto.

Setelah pintu sudah benar-benar tertutup, Gaara langsung menatap dingin orang yang juga neneknya itu.

"Ada apa?"

Usai berbincang-bincang singkat dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shizune-_san_, begitu Naruto memanggilnya, ia menatap pintu yang lumayan besar di depannya. Raut muka gugup tak mampu disembunyikan dari wajahnya. Tapi tak lama setelah dia menutup mata dan menghembuskan napas perlahan, mata biru safirnya berkilat mantap sambil tersenyum.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu, Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas sekaligus guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas 1-A itu segera menghentikan sejenak pembelajarannya dan melangkah untuk membukakan pintu.

"Umm... Maaf, saya adalah murid baru pindahan dari Inggris. Saya Namikaze Naruto."

"Ah, jadi itu kau ya, Namikaze-_san_. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Mengangguk mengerti, lalu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Perkenalkan, saya Namikaze Naruto, pindahan dari Inggris. Mohon kerja samanya," ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk.

"Baiklah, itulah perkenalan singkat dari Namikaze-_san_. Perkenalan lebih lanjut bisa kalian lakukan sendiri saat jam istirahat. Ada pertanyaan?"

"..."

"Nah, sepertinya tidak ada yang akan bertanya. Silahkan duduk di meja kosong yang ada di belakang. Dan panggil saya dengan Kakashi-_sensei_. Saya ada urusan, saya akan keluar sebentar."

"Baik, Kakashi-_sensei_."

Naruto berjalan menuju bangku yang paling belakang di pojok dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda emo tampan, berkulit pucat, berambut seperti pantat bebek, dan bermata hitam yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Ah, kenalkan, aku Namikaze Naruto, pindahan dari Inggris. Mohon kerja samanya ya, err... Uchiha-_san_." ucap Naruto mengulurkan tangan sambil sampul melirik buku milik pemuda di sebelahnya.

Siswa itu tetap diam, mengacuhkan teman sebangkunya yang baru. Merasa tak dihiraukan sama sekali, Naruto menarik kembali uluran tangannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan. Kemudian, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru kelas yang hening. Merasa bingung, Naruto kembali mengusik Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha-_san_, ke-kenapa semua memandangku dengan muka aneh begitu ya? Apakah ada yang salah denganku, Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Dasar _dobe_."

_Twitch_.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Uchiha-_san_?"

"_Dobe_."

_Twitch. Twitch._

"_Teme_! _How rude you are!_"

Kali ini, si gadis pirang benar-benar kesal. Sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang _chubby_, dia mengumpat-umpat pelan dalam bahasa berbagai warna yang cukup tak dimengerti oleh orang lain.

Sedangkan Sasuke, yang notabene tak pernah diteriaki dengan kasar, bahkan oleh kakaknya sekalipun, merasa heran. Terlebih lagi, yang menghinanya ini adalah seorang gadis. Siswi baru, pula. Bahkan Sasuke merasa, bahwa gadis yang sedang mengumpat-umpat tak jelas di sampingnya ini, sama sekali tak terpesona oleh ketampanannya. Bukannya narsis atau apa, tapi itu memang benar. Tak ada gadis yang bisa menolak pesonanya hingga saat ini. Ya, hingga saat ini. Benar-benar gadis yang langka. Dan menyebalkan.

Penasaran, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menatap ke luar jendela —ke langit, lebih tepatnya— kepada gadis pindahan itu.

"Hn. Kau—"

Terkejut. Mungkin itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

'Apa-apaan ini? Terang sekali rambutnya. Membuat sakit mata saja.'

Oh. Tentu saja. Bagi Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa melihat dan mengenakan sesuatu yang bernuansa gelap, baik di rumahnya, hal ini cukup mengejutkannya. Nyentrik, mungkin itulah yang sekarng ada di benaknya.

Merasa ada gerakan pada lawan jenis di sampingnya, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan menolehkannya pada si Uchiha bungsu.

Deg.

Terpesona.

Mereka berdua terpesona. Terpesona oleh mata sang lawan jenis.

'Mata biru itu... indah sekali. Lebih indah daripada langit.'

'Ma-mata itu... Seolah menyedotku ke dalam kegelapan yang tak berdasar.'

Itulah yang ada di benak mereka. Saling memandang mata satu sama lain. Dua pasang mata yang sangat kontras. Namun indah bila disejajarkan.

Sedang yang murid-murid lain, masih sibuk dengan dunia khayalan mereka sendiri. Yang perempuan, sedang membayangkan jika mereka mempunyai wajah semanis Naruto dan bisa duduk dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Yang laki-laki juga mengkhayalkan hal yang sebaliknya. Ah, benar-benar harapan yang indah.

Kembali pada duo Uchiha-Namikaze ini. Mereka masih bertatapan tanpa berkedip. Tapi, pemandangan indah dan lamunan-lamunan di kelas itu terputus tatkala guru mereka, Hatake Kakashi, kembali dan melanjutkan acara pembelajaran.

Namun, hanya satu orang di kelas itu yang tak melamun sama sekali dan terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto mulai dari awal dengan tatapan tajam yang bisa membuat kecoa dan tikus sekalipun merinding.

Gadis cantik dengan rambut rambut seperti warna _bubble gum_ sebahu dan bermata bagai batu _emerald_.

Triiing. Triiing. Triiing.

Bel istirahat siang telah berbunyi.

"Nah, anak-anak. Pelajaran cukup sampai di sini. Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang, _sensei_."

Setelah guru itu keluar ruangan, keadaan kelas yang semula hening menjadi riuh.

"Hai, Naru-_chan_."

"Hello. Perkenalkan, namaku..."

"Naru-_chan_, alamat rumahmu di mana?"

"Kau tinggal di Amerika daerah mana?"

"Ingin jajan bersamaku tidak?"

"Minta nomor _handphone_-mu dong?"

"Apa rahasia kulit mulusmu?" Oke, acuhkan juga pertanyan ngaco ini.

"Bla... Bla... Bla..."

Para siswa dan sedikit siswi itu mengerubungi Naruto layaknya semut mengerubungi gula. Sementara si gadis yang berperan sebagai gula alias Naruto, hanya bisa tertawa kebingungan. Bingung karena banyaknya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan, juga bingung karena ada salah satu pertanyaan ngaco di atas.

Sasuke? Oh, jangan tanya. Sejak Hatake Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan, dia langsung menghambur keluar kelas. Mengantisipasi akan adanya tatapan-tatapan lapar dari para gadis seperti biasa. Dan saat gadis-gadis itu akan menjemput Uchiha Sasuke di bangkunya, seperti biasa juga, hanya bangku kosong yang didapati. _Poor girls_.

Beruntung bagi gadis-gadis malang nan kesepian itu, setelah ditinggal Sasuke, datanglah pangeran sekolah lainnya sekaligus Ketua OSIS tahun ini, Sabaku no Gaara. Pangeran yang terkenal amat dingin kepada siapapun. Namun tampaknya, teriakan-teriakan histeris yang akan dilontarkan para gadis itu harus kembali ke tenggorokan mereka, menyadari siapa yang sedang dituju oleh sang pangeran.

"Minggir."

Terdengar suara sedingin es dengan bumbu aura hitam menginterupsi kegiatan para 'semut' itu.

"Ba-baik, Ga-Gaara-_senpai_."

Mereka yang mengerubungi Naruto langsung menyingkir, memberi jalan kepada sang ketua osis.

"Naru-_chan_, ayo kuantar berkeliling." ucap Gaara tersenyum kecil sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Iya, Gaara-_nii_."

Mereka berdua pun segera meninggalkan kelas Naruto dengan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, karena telah membuat seisi kelas tercengang melihat perkataan dan senyuman Gaara, sang pangeran es.

'Mu-mustahil...'

_**~Tsuzuku~**_

**:_A/N_:**

Ah, halooo semuaaa~

Ehem, Ao ingin minta maaf karena keterlambatan Ao yang cukup —sangat— lama. _Hontou ni gomennasai, minna-san_! *membungkuk*

Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya Ao sudah akan meng-_update_ _chapter_ ini minggu kemarin, namun sepertinya ada masalah dengan FFN. Jadilah baru sekarang meng-_update_-nya. Maaf ~

Oleh karena itu, Ao merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada _author_ Azura Oink Ruezi-_san_, karena Pink-_san _telah memberi tahu cara jitu untuk bisa apdet. _Arigatou gozaimashita_, Pink-_san_! X)

Dan juga, maaf lagi, hehe, jika _chapter_-nya kurang panjang. Ao lemah jika di suruh membuat cerita yang panjang. Tapi, Ao sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik.

_Complication-_nya memang belum terlihat. Ini hanya permulaan. Kekeke...

Nah sekarang, Hoshi akan membalas semua _reviews_ dari _chap_ 1, yaitu untuk:

**ichiko yuuki **: Tentang hubungan Gaara, silahkan Yuuki-_san_ tebak sendiri, hehe *nyengir* . Untuk Sasuke, ini sudah muncul, walau sedikit :D . Terima kasih banyak atas rasa penasarannya, Ao jadi tersanjung, nih. Tetap setia membaca dan me-_review_ ya :)

** .Sora **: Ao juga suka banget sama Naru-_chan_ yang cantik, manis, atau tampan x) . Kalau Ao, hidup SasuNaru _and_ SasufemNaru! xD . Waaah, ternyata Ciel-_san_ juga penasaran, yah? Hehe, jawabannya tetap sama seperti yang sebelumnya, tentang hubungan Gaara, silahkan Ciel-_san_ tebak sendiri, hehe *nyengir* . Iya, ini Sasuke sudah muncul walau sedikit dan _chap_-nya sudah Ao panjangin walau cuma sedikit.

**Akira Tsukiyomi **: Hehe, terima kasih banyak, Akira-_san_! Ao merasa tersanjung :) . Sebenarnya, ¼ darah Naru-_chan_ itu bule, dan ¾ -nya darah Jepang. Memang, penampilannya lebih menyerupai bule seperti ayahnya yang blasteran Italia-Jepang. Sementara ibunya, Kushina, adalah orang Jepang asli. :)

**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA **: Hallo, Ren-_san_. Salam kenal juga :) . Masih tetap sama, tentang hubungan Gaara, silahkan Ren-_san_ tebak sendiri, hehe *nyengir* . Ini sudah apdet. Yosh! _Ganbarimasu_! :)

**ikky 'teme' uchiha **: Hehe, maaf ya, apdetnya terlambat banget. Maaf~ :)

**Dallet no Hebi **: Terima kasih banyak :) . Iya, Naru-_chan_ pindah dari Amerika. Salam kenal juga. :)

**icha-chan **: Iya, _fanfic_ ini sudah dilanjutkan ke _chapter_ 2. :)

**bryella **: Ini sudah apdet. Maaf ya, lama banget. :)

**KyouyaxCloud **: Terima kasih banyak atas _review_-nya, Kyouya-_san_. Ini sudah update. :)

**Ao menerima kritik dan saran, asalkan MEMBANGUN. _So, _**

_**REVIEW, PLEASE?**_


End file.
